


Hungry

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Din is a Tease, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, big meat mando, cursing, establishing safe words, mostly clothed male and mostly naked female, some domestic things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After being apart from your riduur for several weeks, things get spicy in the kitchen.
Relationships: Din Djarin / reader, Din Djarin / you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 256





	Hungry

Din had been gone for over three weeks. Three long weeks without your riduur and it felt even longer than that.

Of course, you had the kid to keep you busy, he was forever finding new ways to be clever with his powers, like floating all the dishes up onto the top of the eight-foot kitchen cabinets so that you had to ask around for a ladder to get them down. No harm done, it was just baffling what was going on in his little head sometimes. He was also babbling so much you were just waiting for his first actual word or words to slip out any day now. You just hoped Din would be back to hear them, too.

And then there were the neighbors, thankfully they were understanding. It hadn’t been an easy decision to start putting down roots, but when you both had found a small settlement of a conglomeration of Mando clans on a planet near the old Mandalorian sector of the galaxy…well, it just had made sense.

But even being part of such a tight-knit community of good neighbors, many of whom were understanding since they also were dealing with being parted from their riduurs for large spans of time, you really just missed your husband.

The bed was colder and empty without his space-heater of a body and his cuddles, and your fingers just were not the same as his touch.

While mealtimes were sometimes a struggle if the child was feeling fussy, and he often was fussy when his buir was away for extended measures of time. But you made sure to spend additional time with him doing special games and crafts. Also making sure to plan extra playtimes with some of the other children on your little street so your little green boy was tuckered out when evening came around. Once he was tucked into bed with his favorite soft blanket and the blue stuffed Tauntaun toy his buir had gotten him, he had been out like a light.

Breathing a sigh into the quietness of the small abode, you surveyed the day’s damage. The small living room area was easy to clean up, toys put back into the little box they were stored in and the blanket on the floor got put back into its proper place on the sofa.

Clearing the dishes from the table, you turned on some of your favorite music to low. You tidied up the rest of the kitchen, swaying to the music, while waiting for the sink to fill with warm soapy water. There were so few dishes you went about hand drying them so you could just put them away and not have to worry about it tomorrow morning.

Humming along to a particularly favorite song, you put the last of the clean plates in the cabinets when a strong arm wrapped around your waist while Din used his other hand to set down his helmet on the counter. You jumped slightly, haven’t even heard him come in, but that wasn’t an unusual occurrence, particularly when you were listening to music.

“Din! You’re back!”

Tossing his gloves onto the counter beside the helmet, Din proceeded to cage you in against the counter.

“Yes,” he leaned in to press a kiss to your neck, but then it was another and another until he had you gasping when he started sucking a bruise into the delicate skin along your jaw.

“Fucking missed you,” he mumbled there. “Thought about you so much, and when I come home to find you... dancing around in just a shirt and those leggings…” He trailed off as his hands firmly palmed over your ass, his tone and touch lighting your skin on fire. It had been so long since Din had last touched you, you were so easily worked up by it all. You would have been embarrassed at any other time, but not with Din, never with Din.

“I missed you too, baby. Missed you so much.”

His hands slipped under your shirt, drawing circles on the soft skin of your stomach, the touch making you gasp and press your legs together tight at the wave of arousal that washed over you.

“Shit,” Din spat out as you arched into him, before dragging his teeth and then his tongue over the exposed curve of your neck. “Don’t know if I can wait for the bed, cyare. Wanna take you right here.”

A thrill of excitement shot down your spine, making your pussy clench at the thought. Looking over your shoulder, you grinned at Din saucily, “Don’t wait then.”

A deep growl emanated from your riduur, his pupils blown wide with want. One of his hands shot out to grasp your chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger before he descended to ravage your mouth. No gentle preamble, it was hot and demanding and just as overwhelming as you had been wanting the past three damn long weeks. Nothing else compared to this, nothing compared to the taste and feel of him.

You could only whimper at the rough but delicious burn of the three-weeks growth of his beard against your skin. While still patchy, it was much longer than his normal 3-4 day growth of scruff. While his teeth nipped and teased your lips, one of his hands quickly rucked up your shirt just enough to expose your tits so he could more easily access them in his firm grip.

Breaking apart and breathing hard, Din nuzzled his nose against the side of your face even as he continued to squeeze and grasp at your breasts, rolling your peeked nipples between clever fingers. The juxtaposition of the tender and rough treatment in tandem made you gasp and wiggle against him. That ended up being a little hard to do since he was still wearing his protective codpiece, making it impossible to grind your ass directly against his cock.

It must have done something, though, for Din growled again, bucking back into you as his grip turned bruising for a moment before letting up. The edge of pain and pleasure swirled in your stomach in a new way that wasn’t just him sucking bruises onto your skin. It felt new, but it felt so good.

“Is it okay if I’m not...gentle with you?” Din asked carefully as if he wasn’t sure what I would think of such a question.

You could only breathe out an “uh-huh” when your brain refused to provide more words than that.

“Kriffing…codpiece…” Din muttered as he grudgingly pulled away just enough to start detaching it.

You started to turn to help him, normally that was part of what you both did in bed, the act of helping each other out of your clothes having continued after your first time as a married couple. It was a kind of sacrament between the two of you. But Din had other ideas.

“No,” he said firmly as his hands shot out to hold your wrists to the counter, not letting you turn around. “Keep your hands right here. I’m going to take care of you, but you’re going to have to listen. Can you do that, sweet girl?”

You nodded your head quickly and squeaked out a, “Yes.”

“Good.” He punctuated the word with a smack on your ass, not hard enough to smart, but the suddenness made you jump at the sensation. The same hand soothed the spot he had hit and you whined at the sensation.

“If I start to go too far, just say ge'tal —red— and I’ll stop. All right, ner cyar’ika?” Din asked, his tone softer as he continued to knead your soft flesh.

You swallowed, “If it's too much, I’ll say ge’tal.”

“Good girl,” Din muttered before smacking the other cheek. This time it did sting and you couldn’t help the squeaky gasp that escaped your mouth even as the hurt was instantly being soothed again with his hand carefully rubbing at the tingling flesh. When he did it again to the opposite side, you couldn’t help it when your head lolled back and moaned at the raw pleasure.

Maker, he had barely done anything and already your heartbeat was thundering in your ears. Clenching your hands into tight fists to keep them from trembling, you could tell Din was pleased when you stayed as still as you could as he smacked your ass a few more times through your clothes. You couldn't help the sharp gasps and moans escaping you, and it didn't escape your notice at how quickly your underwear was becoming sodden. Each slap making your fists tightening until you felt the bite of your nails in your palms.

Din rewarded your good behavior with praises that made you preen even as tears pricked at your eyes a few times. You could tell he was holding back a lot and you were grateful for it, you knew what those hands were capable of and this was already overwhelmingly good.

“Stay just like that,” he murmured, running his hands over your trembling sides. He slipped your leggings and underwear partway down your legs, not even bothering to take them completely off, before he was dipping his hand to slide across the swollen lips of your sex. He hummed with pleasure at the soddenness that greeted him, you were obscenely wet. Flushed and taking a shaky breath, you tried to not squirm, but it was so hard. You wanted the friction of his hand so bad.

Din knew it, too, lightly drawing his thick fingers over your slit but purposely avoiding your aching clit.

“What do you want, sweet girl? Do you wanna come on my fingers or my cock?”

“You-your cock, please, Din. I want your cock,” you rushed out, stumbling over the words in your haste.

“So polite. I think I’ll reward you,” Din said as he smoothly pressed you down onto the counter with a dry warm hand. The cold surface against your heated skin caused you to gasp anew as your nipples grew even harder than they had been already.

He purred with pleasure at the sight of your quivering and abused ass on display. One of his hands held an iron tight grip on your hip while you looked behind to see him unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants just enough to free his cock.

Looking back to you, he saw you watching in anticipation, his brown eyes considering before putting his free hand in front of your face.

“Lick.”

You paused for just a moment before smiling sweetly at him, “Yes, riduur,” only then starting to slick up his palm and fingers. You looked at him with wide eyes, feeling utterly licentious while doing so.

You felt a tremendous amount of satisfaction when Din’s strict facade cracked slightly and his almost whimpered before the control was back in place. He pulled his hand away, using your saliva to slick up his cock. It was heavy with arousal. Swollen red, and already dribbling precum as he fisted it in long languid strokes, apparently enjoying the view.

“Keep your legs together, yes, just like that,” Din directed as he settled his searing cock between your squeezed upper thighs before starting to lazily thrust. You had to look away and tuck your chin into your chest at the friction flooding your senses, your slick covering him and making the slide even easier as his cock nestled between the lips of your pussy.

“Could come just doing this,” Din said as he kept rocking his cock against you, his hand pressed down at the base of your spine to keep it arched exactly how he wanted. The head of his pulsing length brushed your clit with every thrust of his devastating hips. Maker, if he only angled his hips just a little, let you open up your legs a little, you just knew he would slide right in.

“Do you want me to do that?” he growled out, the words a hot caress on the back of your neck. “Make you come without even putting it in?”

Oh, that thought was tempting, but not after having gone for so long without him. And that had not been what you had intended when you said you wanted his cock rather of his hands. Din knew that, the brash bastard, but you knew he wanted to hear you say it.

“Want your cock in my pussy,” you panted out. “Wanna feel you in me. Please, Din, I need you.”

He rumbled in approval, “All you had to do was say so, ner kar'ta.”

You let out a choked sob of relief as Din’s booted foot nudged your legs apart as far as they could go with the leggings pooled at your feet and then he was pressing into you. Both of you moaned together as his thick member throbbed as your pussy pulsed around him, trying to suck him in deeper. There was a moment of feeling impossibly stretched, as if he was going to be too much to handle, but then Din shifted you slightly and he slipped in the rest of the way. You couldn’t help squirming and whimpering at how full to brimming he made you feel, your pussy stretching perfectly around him as Din froze for a long moment, just enjoying the feel of you fluttering and clenching around him.

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of your neck, murmuring something in Mando’a that you didn’t quite catch, but it didn’t matter because he was drawing back out and then slammed back into you harshly and to the hilt. The pace he set was bruising and bordered on the frantic. He made it hard to breathe, each thrust forcing the air from your lungs. The slap of skin and the wet sounds of your shamelessly loud pussy filled the kitchen.

“Gonna come for me, sweet girl?” he choked out. “Need you to come for me, not- not going to last long.”

“F-fuck, Din,” you heard your keen as your hands scrambled for purchase on the slick surface of the counter. “Cl-close, need. I need- ah.”

But he knew what you was trying to ask for, his hand immediately sought out your swollen clit and started working it in tight desperate circles that quickly had your legs quivering.

“Ahhh, yesyesyes,” you babbled as your orgasm starting building quicker than you could have imagined. Then one thrust hit something inside you that had you seeing stars, made you feel like you were burning like those stars. As his cock kept hitting that heavenly sinful spot over and over, his calloused thumb bore down on your clit and you came around him with a strangled gasp. If you hadn’t been on the counter, if Din hadn’t been there, you surely would have collapsed onto the kitchen floor, unable to support yourself with how powerfully your legs were tremoring.

His pace stuttered as your pussy spasmed around him, your orgasm doing its best to make him come in you and come deep. With a grunt Din was curling around you, the beskar of his cuirass cool and heavy on you back as he rutted desperately into you before coming with a roar. All you could do was tremble and gasp as he pumped you full, hips just grinding into you as several weeks' worth of sexual frustrations finally started to ebb from your bodies. It left you both warm and glowing.

Both of you stayed there, partially laying on the counter, breathing as if you both had just run a marathon. Even as you felt his cum starting to escape around his now softening cock, Din nuzzled into your hair and pressed soft fervent kisses and praises along your jaw.

“Love you so much, missed you so much.”

Pulling one of his hands to your lips, you kissed at his knuckles, only now noticing that his hand looked a bit bruised. It was a reminder of the dangerous work he did when he was away from your little family. “I love you, too, Din. It’s not the same when you’re away.”

He sighed heavily, sounding so fucking tired, “I know, sweet girl, I know.”

Pressing another kiss to your neck, Din got off you with a groan and slipped out of you with a soft, wet sound. You couldn’t help the whimper at the loss as the rest of his cum started to leak down your thighs.

Din resituated himself in his pants, he only took a short moment to admire the mess he had made of you before he was finding a clean cloth to run under the warm water before starting to carefully clean you up. When he was satisfied with doing a thorough job of that, he pulled up your underwear and leggings back into place and gave one last gentle pat to your ass that left you giggling as you pulled down your shirt.

Turning around you put both hands on each side of his bearded face and noted the good start to a mustache he also was now sporting, it looked good on him. Grinning at the idea of your husband with a true mustache, you leaned in to kiss him softly and he reciprocated in kind.

“I think it’s time to get you cleaned up and then get you into bed,” you teased when he started to tilt into you, his eyelids heavy and closed.

“Hmmm,” he rumbled. “Yeah…probably…should do that.”

Even as he said that Din started leaning heavily on you as if he was going to fall asleep on top of you and leave you to try and support all his weight. The momentary peeking eye told on him, though.

You slapped his arm playfully, right beneath his pauldron.

“Oh no you don't, you’re not getting out of showering tonight, ner riduur,” you teased. “You’re going to shower even if I have to get in there with you to scrub you down myself.”

The eye peeked at you again, the smirk on his face highlighting his singular dimple, “Promise?”

~*~*~


End file.
